


Meritocracia

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Emotional Constipation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Pero el resto de su familia lo miraba con  desencanto, cada vez más convencidos de que él no pertenecía a su entorno, que su título de príncipe era más de lo que se merecía. Si lo pensaba, era gracioso. Merecer era un concepto hipócrita para una monarquía.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Meritocracia

**Author's Note:**

> Mi amor por Leona quema con la intensidad de mil soles, ojalá se note

La incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente, y casi sobrecargaba los nervios del león. Leona estaba adaptado, integrando la costumbre de ser una decepción en su interior, reacio a ver las cosas en perspectiva. Lo había oído incontables veces, sobre su pereza y su incapacidad de comportarse conforme a la altura de la situación, sobre su deficiencia para servir al reino y ofrecer soluciones a los problemas que surgían bajo el mando familiar. Había aprendido que nada de esto tenía importancia; él nunca sería rey, por más esfuerzo que pusiera en sus labores, así que, ¿por qué perder el tiempo preocupándose por personas que lo odian? ¿De qué servía formar parte de esta vida? Estas preguntas retóricas lo mantenían alejado del dolor inminente que le esperaba en su hogar, lo protegían de la llama que inevitablemente lo terminaría quemando.

En Savanaclaw se sentía distinto. Era su refugio, un lugar donde los estudiantes lo respetaban a pesar de su posición en el reino. Por más que comentara que la escuela no dura para siempre y que debes tener los pies en la tierra, eran innumerables las veces en las que sentía que respiraba mejor en su dormitorio. Tenía momentos de tranquilidad, y en ocasiones, también estaba rodeado de amor. Ese amor que no se había permitido experimentar en todos sus años de vida, llegaba a él tan de repente, montado en un carruaje fantasma salido de la nada, listo para alterar todo su curso.

La escuela era una ilusión segura para esconderse de la cruda realidad. Pero Yuu... Era un asunto totalmente diferente.

—¿Nervioso, señor Kingscholar?—preguntó su novio, sintiendo curiosidad por el silencio del mayor.

—Para ser un herbívoro—empezó Leona, observando a su familia en la distancia.—, eres bastante osado.

En los ojos de su hermano, Leona encontraba todo lo que lo enfurecía desde pequeño. Veía a una figura de autoridad, grande e imponente, capaz de alzarse entre sus iguales por el simple hecho de haber nacido primero. Veía al hijo favorito, el rey bondadoso que el mundo ya veneraba, el ejemplo a seguir que constantemente lo dejaba atrás. Cada victoria de Farena, era la derrota de su hermano menor. Un recordatorio de que sus elecciones eran inservibles, sus acciones siendo desechadas con un ademán de manos, tachadas de comportamiento infantil por falta de compromiso. Sin importar lo que hiciera, él siempre viviría en esa sombra, anhelando que alguien pudiera verlo en algún momento.

Yuu lo veía. Lo veía todo el tiempo. Esto, más que calmar a Leona, lo ponía muy inquieto.

—¿Tienen reglas?—Yuu inquirió una vez más, notando que su novio no le estaba prestando atención. Las explicaciones sobraban entre ellos, sabiendo el líder de Ramshackle lo complicada que era la vida intrafamiliar de Leona. Si a caso, lo único que necesitaría saber era el límite de tiempo antes de que el príncipe rozara su punto de quiebre. Un par de horas como máximo, calculaba Yuu.

—Haz lo que quieras—el león fue el primero en acercarse a la manada, soportando las miradas llenas de expectativa por su repentina visita.

Lo curioso de una manada es que se compone de varios individuos, donde todos deben cumplir un papel para la supervivencia colectiva. Incluso entre tantos depredadores como él, portadores de su sangre, Leona se había acostumbrado a sentirse solo. Desolado. Abandonado. Ignorado. Podría dormir todo el día en su habitación, o podría pasar una gran cantidad de horas ayudando a los necesitados. No importaría; nadie notaría que él no estuvo presente. Sentía el rechazo de sus pares aún cuando no intercambiaban palabras. Era su castigo por ser el más jóven, el menos indicado para liderar. El más inútil.

De inmediato, Cheka se acercó a ellos. Leona trató de ocultar el dolor punzante que se posaba en su estómago, amenazando ventilar sus sentimientos más vergonzosos. Tenerle envidia a un niño ciertamente era caer bajo. Haber tenido un episodio de overblot porque una pequeña criatura había nacido con un privilegio que no lograba comprender...

—¡Tío Leona!—este asqueroso sentimiento de ira se reflejaba en su rostro. Poco tenía que ver Cheka con lo que Leona resentía en su interior. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que Cheka amaba a su tío, con todo su corazón. La cuestión era que su tío había sido criado para aislarse del amor—. ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Mira, aprendí a hacer un truco para mostrarte! ¿Me estás viendo?

Yuu se rió, disfrutando un escenario en donde su novio, el intimidante líder de Savanaclaw, era el tío favorito de un niño pequeño.

—Te veo, Cheka. Deja de dar vueltas, vas a lastimarte—su tono irritable jamás había sido un problema para Cheka. Pero el resto de su familia lo miraba con desencanto, cada vez más convencidos de que él no pertenecía a su entorno, que su título de príncipe era más de lo que se merecía. Si lo pensaba, era gracioso. Merecer era un concepto hipócrita para una monarquía.

Farena se acercó a su hermano, sin lucir emocionado por su regreso. Por puro instinto, Yuu se acercó más a Leona, con la esperanza de que su proximidad física le sirviera de consuelo, soportando el deseo emocional de abrazarlo y sostener su mano con fuerza. "Todo a su tiempo" se recordó, armándose de paciencia para causar una buena impresión.

Era difícil impresionar a un león. Pero ya lo había logrado una vez; quizás tenía el encanto necesario para ganarse a su familia.

—Leona—Farena lo escudriñó con la mirada, para luego fijarse en Yuu con detalle. "Ser herbívoro", pensó en modo automático—, qué inesperado verte.

—Tampoco me encanta estar aquí—el león sonreía, pero no lucía feliz en lo absoluto. Yuu había presenciado su mueca sarcástica en múltiples ocasiones, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Quizás tenía algo que ver la rivalidad invisible que surgía cuando hablaba con su hermano.

—¿Qué te trae de visita, hermano?

—¡Vino a verme!—Cheka se lanzó a los brazos de su tío, apenas dándole tiempo para atraparlo. Para Leona era lamentable mantener su distancia de Cheka, temiendo que una atadura emocional empeorase su situación. Ningún niño merecía la frustración que él había acumulado por obligación.

Ignorando a Cheka, quien abrazaba una de las piernas de su tío, prosiguió con su plan: —Vine a presentarte a mi novio.

Los ojos de Farena se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Tantos años enterrado bajo las expectativas nulas de su familia tenían una sola ventaja: nada de lo que hiciera, absolutamente nada, podría importar alguna vez. En esta ocasión, era justo lo que buscaba. Cuando Yuu pidió conocer a su familia, sabía que no estarían felices con su noviazgo. Pero ya no le importaba causarles una buena impresión (le había importado tanto, demasiado, hasta que consumió su niñez tratando de crecer por ellos, sólo para ellos, sin recibir una mísera pizca de amor a cambio. Qué dilema, el curar su dolor alejándose de todo lo que lo hiciera sentir, para luego conocer a Yuu y quedar indefenso).

—¿Novio? Leona... Estábamos consiguiéndote pareja.

—Ahórratelo. No me interesa—el príncipe apoyó la mano en su cadera, rodeando la cintura de su novio con su otro brazo—. Él quería conocerlos, así que lo traje.

—Es un placer—comentó Yuu, alzando su mano en modo de respeto. Farena le devolvió el saludo, ocultando su descontento por las noticias de su hermano.

—Pues, nuestros padres... Tendrás que hablar con ellos.

—Lo sé—sentenció Leona, dando por terminada la conversación.

Era la primera vez que se exponía a tal escala con su familia. Gran parte de su vida era ignorada por ellos; no porque se escondiera, sino porque nunca habían mostrado interés en conocerlo a fondo. De niño, el desinterés colectivo lo había azotado de la peor manera. De adulto, aprendió a lidiar con esa carencia.

O bueno, lo intentaba. Dormir ayuda a entumecer las emociones.

Otros familiares se acercaron a Yuu para conocerlo, pero Leona no repitió el ritual de presentarlo y exponer una parte de sí. De sólo hacerlo una vez, estaba cansado y de mal humor. Permitió que Yuu improvisara en su introducción personal, acotando para algunos que era un "futuro miembro de la familia Kingscholar". Leona esbozó una sonrisa, un rayo de felicidad asomándose entre las interminables olas de soledad que lo ahogaban a diario. Si se trataba de méritos, Leona no había logrado nada importante en su vida. Era el líder de Savanaclaw, sí, pero eso no significaba nada en la vida real. Seguía siendo un don nadie, un número extra para la estadística, y sin embargo...

—¡Estás sonriendo!—Cheka saltó de la nada, apuntando al rostro de su tío. Su sonrisa de transformó en asombro, no contaba con ser atrapado viendo embelesado a su novio—. ¡Yuu hace que el tío Leona esté feliz! Me caes bien—terminó por decirle al humano, quién le devolvió el gesto e intercambió unas palabras con el joven príncipe.

Y sin embargo, los méritos de su vida jamás habían importado. Su hermano había nacido para ser rey, y esa era la verdad absoluta. Por más que eso fuese la piedra en su zapato, había otro hecho oculto en su desafortunado destino. Siendo el segundo príncipe, él nunca lograría convertirse en rey. Pero quizás, sólo quizás, Leona había nacido para ser amado por Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ㅠㅠ  
> Créditos a mi hijo por darme la idea


End file.
